Aguascalientes
by Vismur
Summary: Como tuvo México su primer beso, ¿Que tiene que ver Aguascalientes? - Basado en un hecho historico real.


_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya._

_Atención: Aguascalientes es uno de los estados mas chiquitos, aquí trato de explicar a la Hetaliana el por que se hizo un estado, quizás haya una escena shojo-ai, pero solo para divertir._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aguascalientes**

No sabia como se había tornado así la situación, su cara estaba tan roja como el chile cascabel (1), ¿Por qué entre todas las cosas que pedían saber, preguntaban eso?

- ¿Perdón? – dijo en voz quedita, intentando en vano, que nadie notara su nerviosismo.

- Estamos interesados en saber quien te dio tu primer beso – volvió a decir entusiasmado Argentina, desde que había acabado la reunión, alguien había sacado el tema, y todos habían mencionado su primer beso, que el de Canadá fue con Francia, que de Inglaterra igual fue con Francia, que Japón seguía virgen, el de Italia fue con Sacro Imperio Romano, incluso algunos de habían negado pero era tan obvio, como que el de Chile fue con Argentina y el de Venezuela fue con Colombia.

- Yo… no… - no sabía como zanjar el tema sobre ese tema, no le gustaba mencionar ni por asomo eso, y al intentar escapar solo logro que todos se abalanzaran sobre ella.

- No me digas que fue Francia – reprendió España.

- No – respondió rápido – aunque me hubiera gustado – murmuro por lo bajo, aunque todos escucharon.

- ¿Entonces quien? – el francés estaba curioso, debió ser alguien muy desagradable para que dijera eso, ellos no se podían ver ni en pintura.

- ¡No! ¡Ni madres! – intento escapar.

- ¿Fue Estados Unidos? – volvió a preguntar Francia.

- ¡Que no, joder! – puso sus manos en su cara roja, intentando mitigar la vergüenza.

- Hermana, ya estoy aquí – Aguascalientes entro por el recinto, era la persona que ayudaba a su hermana, y que no olvidase sus responsabilidades, dado que era muy floja, vio el escándalo - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curiosa.

- Lo que me faltaba – murmuro la mexicana.

- Le estamos preguntando como fue el primer beso de México – dijo Argentina, señalando a su prima avergonzada.

- Oh vaya – el estado sonrió – su primer beso fue el primero de mayo de 1835 – sonrió aun mas con una sonrisa perversa.

- ¡Aguascalientes, no te atrevas decir la historia! – grito histérica, pero solo incremento la curiosidad.

- ¡Cuéntala! – muchos corearon.

- Bien, todo empezó, cuando su jefe Santa Anna se estaba preparando para sublevar una rebelión en Zacatecas, estado del cual yo era parte, paso por mi casa, y llego a la casa de la Señora Luisa Fernández Villa de García Rojas (2), fue recibido y ella le explico, el por que quería independizarse de Zacatecas… -fue interrumpida por Estados Unidos.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto el rubio.

- Tiene mucho que ver, ahora cállate déjame terminar – reprendió, mientras intentaba pensar – Así culmino mi lucha por la independencia…

Flash Back

- Quiero ser un estado – murmuro la cuidad a su señora.

- Lo siento Aguascalientes, pero no es posible – dijo México, intentando salir de ahí, su hermana era muy persistente.

- hum – que quedo sola en su casa, pensando, como podría convencer a su señora para que la dejara ser un estado, fuera de las garras de Zacatecas.

- Aguascalientes, ¿Que haces? – pregunto una mujer hermosa, Doña Luisa, era una ama de casa ejemplar.

- Ya sabe, intentando convencer a México para poder ser libre – murmuro bajo cruzándose de brazos.

- No importa, hoy viene Santa Anna, intentare convencerlo a él – menciono la mujer, la cuidad asintió.

…

- Haríamos cualquier cosa por ser libres, incluso el sacrificio – Doña Luisa termino su discurso ante el presidente, México suspiro y Aguascalientes sonrió con orgullo.

- Quiero un beso, y ustedes serán un estado – murmuro el presidente divertido, las tres chicas quedaron atónitas ante la petición – incluso el sacrificio – repitió la misma frase que había utilizado la joven dama.

- ¡Claro que no! – resoplo molesta la nación, Aguascalientes veía como se le iba esta oportunidad, no podía dejar pasar esto - ¡No deben… mmm! – Aguascalientes interrumpió a su señora de la única forma expuesta, con un beso, de la sorpresa y el shock, México no se defendió, y el presidente pudo darle el beso a Doña Luisa.

Cuando el esposo de la dama regreso, esta contenta le comunico las nuevas buenas.

Al día siguiente…

- Así que hoy 02 de mayo de 1835, Aguascalientes es un estado – sonrió orgullosa.

- Te odio – murmuro México en la esquina de la habitación, con el aura depresiva.

End Flash Back

- Jajajajaja besaste a tu hermana, y encima fue robado – se reía Argentina de la desgracia ajena.

- ¡Aguascalientes! – chillo de vergüenza, 175 años ocultándolo, para que de la nada esta mujer le contase todo al mundo, literalmente.

- De que te quejas, ¡Si al final te gusto! – contrarresto el estado.

- ¡Cállate!

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.A.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(1) Un chile rojo que no pica._

_(2) __Luisa Fernández Villa de García Rojas, era hija de un comerciante famoso, sale en esta leyenda de la independencia de Aguascalientes como estado, todo por un beso XD._

_Lo que hace uno para no estresarse, u_u, esto quedo raro, agradezco a todo aquel que lea esta locura._


End file.
